Marcus Louis
| birth_place = Bordeaux, France | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Darren Burridge | debut = December 17, 2005 | retired = October 9, 2016 }} Pierre Marceau (July 11, 1991) is a retired French professional wrestler and current actor best known for his time with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Baron Dax. He was previously signed to WWE NXT under the ring name Marcus Louis. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment (2013-2016) Since 2005, Marceau had been working and appearing throughout numerous independent wrestling promotions in Europe and the United Kingdom before joining the WWE in 2013. He was signed to its training territory WWE NXT. Given the ring name Marcus Louis he appeared on the November 24 edition of NXT, losing to Wesley Blake. Louis formed an alliance with Sylvester Lefort, playing up a gimmick based on their French heritage. They wrestled their first match together on December 19, in a triple threat tag team elimination match against Angelo Dawkins & Colin Cassady defeat The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) won by Dawkins & Cassady. Starting into and during the course of 2014, the team of Louis and Lefort endured more losses in tag team competition. Nearing the ending months of 2014, Louis went on to wrestle more singles matches, winning most of them, including gaining a victory over his partner Lefort. Louis returned to ring action during March 13, teaming with Devin Taylor in a mixed tag match losing to Carmella & Colin Cassady. During the course of the March and April months of 2015, Louis lost several matches before turning his record around during May with a victory over Steve Cutler on May 8. He finished out May with another victory in a match against newcomer Tucker Knight on May 30. Over the duration of the summer months of June and July, Louis wrestled a few more singles matches with even fewer victories. He then wrestled a string of tag team matches during the rest of the 2015 summer winding down toward the October month and into the fall season. Victories included winning a match with Sawyer Fulton & Solomon Crowe against Bull Dempsey, Mojo Rawley & Tucker Knight on October 30 and a win against Oscar Vasquez on December 3. Louis wrestled only three more matches during the new year. All three matches occurred over the month of January 2016. Louis lost all three of his tag team matches. It was reported on February 5, Louis was released from the WWE. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016) On March 23, 2016, Vierge signed with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). On the April 26 TNA television tapings Vierge under the new ring name Baron Dax made his TNA debut. He sided with Al Snow and his former tag team partner in NXT, Basille Baracca (formerly known as Sylvester Lefort) attacking Grado establishing himself as a heel. He wrestled his final match on October 19, teaming with Basile Baraka in a tag match lost against Al Snow & Mahabali Shera. On December 10, it was reported that Dax has parted ways with TNA. Acting career Using his previous ring name Mikael Vierge, Marceau began a new career in acting. He made his screen debut in the 2017 family comedy "Adventures in Public School". During 2018 Vierge made appearances in during Season 5 of CW's "The Flash" and Season 6 of "The 100". In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''The French Revolution'' **''Final Judgment (Chokeslam)'' **''Koji Clutch'' *'Managers' **Sylvester Lefort **'Al Snow' *'Teams and stables' **The Legionnaires (w/ Sylvester Lefort) **'The Tribunal' (w/ Basile Baraka) (TNA) *'Nicknames' **"The French Paradox" External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2005 debuts Category:Actors Category:French wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Dublin Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:Main Stage Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni